Wings of Fire: Silent Sounds (Story) (Aigul.Revlis-Real)
__NOEDITSECTION__ WIP, DO NOT USE ANY CHARACTERS LISTED WITHIN THIS STORY = Summary = It’s been three years since the war ended... And two years since Darkstalker’s reign... Pyrrhia is flourishing. New and old cities are being built, and tensions between tribes seem to have been forgotten. Even hybrids are being accepted more after they’ve come out of hiding for so many years, and the newly discovered Pantalan tribes are starting to live on Pyrrhia. Dragons everywhere are at peace. Or so it seems. Now, a new problem arises. Citizens are suddenly in fear and anger when many important dragons go missing, including those who are royalty. As tribes point claws at each other, rage and accusations fly like sparks. The pressure follows many to the Jade Mountain Academy, a renowned school where tribes are supposed to learn together without any tension. Most dragons are now cautious of each other. Some others use the prudence to their advantage... Only when a scant few go undercover and investigate the disappearances, will the prophecy truly begin... = A Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia (Updated and edited yearly by Starflight of the NightWings) = Welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy! At this school, you will be learning side by side with dragons from all the other tribes, so we wanted to give you some basic information that may be useful as you get to know one another. You have been assigned to a winglet with six other dragons; the winglet groups are listed in the following section. As of the year 5,014 AS, we have a new teacher who will teach Geography and Agriculture. We have a feeling that you all will love him! We are also accepting hybrid students into the school! Thank you for being a part of this school. You are the hope of Pyrrhia’s future. You are the dragons who can bring lasting peace to this world. WE WISH YOU ALL THE POWER OF WINGS OF FIRE! Winglets Jade Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Gold Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Silver Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Copper Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Quartz Winglet IceWing: MudWing: NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: SeaWing: SkyWing: Tribes Note: Hybrids attending the school are either listed within their most ‘dominant’ tribe, meaning which tribe they look like the most, or which one of their tribes they prefer. MudWings Description: thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout Abilities: can breathe fire (if warm enough), hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into large mud puddles; usually very strong; if born from a blood-red egg, will have fire-resistant scales Queen: Queen Moorhen (Currently missing and being substituted by Princess Fen, her daughter) Students at Jade Mountain: WIP SandWings Description: pale gold or white scales the colour of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues; some born with black diamond back patterns on their scales Abilities: can survive a long time without water, poison enemies with the tip of their tails like scorpions, bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire Queen: Queen Thorn Students at Jade Mountain: WIP SkyWings Description: red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings; twin SkyWings with firescales are oddly coloured, the twin with most fire usually has bright, copper coloured scales, the twin with little fire has sickly pale red or orange scales Abilities: powerful fighters and fliers, can breathe fire; a firescale twin that has too much fire can burn or melt almost anything with just their touch, the twin with too little can breathe little to no fire and are more prone to sickness Queen: Queen Ruby Students at Jade Mountain: WIP SeaWings Description: blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies Abilities: can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers Queen: Queen Coral (Currently missing and being substituted by Princess Moray, her niece) Students at Jade Mountain: WIP RainWings Description: scales constantly shift colours, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails Abilities: can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly venom from their fangs Queen: Queen Glory Students at Jade Mountain: WIP IceWings Description: silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end Abilities: can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light, exhale a deadly frostbreath Queen: Queen Snowfall (Currently missing and being substituted by Princess Frigid, her sister) Students at Jade Mountain: WIP NightWings Description: purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues; those with the ability to read minds have single silver, teardrop-shaped scales by their eyes Abilities: can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows; if hatched underneath one moon, can either read minds or foretell the future, if hatched under two moons, can have both, if hatched under three moons, will have both powers but strengthened Queen: Queen Glory (See scrolls on the NightWing Exodus and the RainWing Royal Challenge) Students at Jade Mountain: WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure)